Toxic Rose
by paperwin3dalleycat
Summary: Klaus shoots up more morphine, because if he can't touch Taki, wtf else is there to do with his life. But even before he takes the drugs, he can smell the intoxicating scent of flowers.


Disclaimer- well I don't own Maiden Rose, but I did quote it.

This is somewhat of a first, because I've never written manga fan fic's. So its definitely different from all the other stuff I've written, but I hope it is liked. I'm not sure if this is going to be a long story or a short one, personally I think it could go either way, but I guess it depends on reviews... (hint hint wink wink) ... enjoy!

Klaus sat on his bed, his long thick legs stretched out before him. The dimly lit room cast shadows on the floor and walls, creating demons, where there was only cold, hard concrete. He could see things, even though he hadn't shot up yet. _Maybe _he thought_ I don't have to today. Maybe I can beat it again. I should really kick the habit for good this time. _ But he'd just gotten back from that train wreck and he was hurt bad still and the pain coupled with the loss and hurt made him slowly walk over towards an empty dresser, empty except for the morphine. He stood still looking down into the otherwise empty drawer. A timid breeze floated down and swept past his nose, carrying the faint, but still intoxicating scent of flowers. It was more intoxicating than morphine.

_Aaahhh! _Klaus smashed his fist into the dresser. Now, he needed it now, he wouldn't be able to keep his chest from exploding, his breath from gasping for more of that sweet scent. His stomach clenched, unsated. _Huck, ugh. _He groaned and fell onto the bead making it squeak. The elastic band and syringe in hand, Klaus's breathing increased, heaver, louder, until he was panting. His blood rushed through his veins; he felt it pounding in his body. The bead creaked again under his anxious movements. He was ready for the morphine, it felt like he had already taken it though; he could smell the flowers even stronger. _Ahhnn _Klaus groaned as the elastic began to cut off the circulation in his arm.

"Klaus!" Taki, Klaus sat up on the bead. _Fuck _he thought _No I have to do this now. _"Klaus what are you doing, open the door right now!" Taki sounded frantic. Klaus groaned and moved, kneeling on the bead, which moaned under his weight. "Klaus!" Taki banged on the locked door.

"Come back later." Klaus managed to shout breathlessly. He tapped the syringe carefully setting it against the inside of his elbow. He cried out when the needle pierced his skin and the drugs injected into his blood. His cries escalated when the elastic was removed and his blood sang with morphine. "Aaahhhh, God, so good." He herd Taki banging on the door, but soon his efforts faded away when Klaus's mind sank into oblivion, colors and smells whirling around him till he was dizzy with the room tilting. He felt like he was falling, and then landing in a pile of feathers, soft and comforting, waiting to fly him away.

Taki leaned his head against the door, Klaus had gone quiet. Had he already snuck the lover out the window? Was it another male? The inside of Taki's thigh burned, the last place Klaus's lips had kissed him. Klaus's devotion was something else, when his lips gently brushed his knuckles, it wasn't the same kind of kiss, but they began to burn too, till Taki felt his whole body was aflame with remembrance of Klaus's kisses. Taki slumped against the door, remembering his words. "I guess my hunger for you is filthy too." _You don't need to tell me _Taki thought _I know about being filthy, I know about hunger. I know how filthy it is to hunger for you so much._ Taki stood up. _I will not tolerate this. _He could find a way to cope, maybe, if Klaus was distant, but if he took another lover? Taki felt his eyes begin to sting, as he kicked the door open.

Klaus lay on the bed awkwardly, like he had been up on his knees then had slumped down and fallen on his back, but with his legs still under him. Taki stared at him, almost lifeless on the bed, and his heart wrenched out of his chest. _The only thing I can't stand more than the thought of you loving someone besides me is you being hurt._ Taki slowly approached Klaus, as if he could awaken any moment and pounce on him. _He said he wouldn't touch me anymore. Does that still allow me to touch you?_ Taki stared down at Klaus, tracing his lips and pulling lightly on his hair.

"Somehow," he said to himself "I just want to curl up next to you forever."

In his dreams Klaus was holding Taki, and Taki was holding him.

"You have no idea," Klaus said absentmindedly stroking Taki's curved neck "how much it hurts me when you run away every time I try to hold you." Taki turned to look at Klaus. The were holding each other, naked legs intwined under the sheets. Taki looked up into Klaus's eyes sadly.

"But it hurts me too." Taki smiled sadly.

"Am I not supposed to want you like this then? I don't understand, when all I want is just to devour you, so you can only be with me forever, how I can't hold you." Taki silenced him with his lips briefly on his. Klaus's eyes widened. Taki had never, never initiated their kisses, never.

"It hurts me that I can't love you properly." Taki sighed into Klaus's chest.

Taki hadn't planned on falling asleep right where he knew he shouldn't. He should have called a medic, or something, but feeling the warmth of Klaus's body next to his was the sweetest lullaby he knew. As he stirred he felt Klaus too, waking.

Klaus wasn't sure his dream was over. Taki was in bed with him, waking groggily as if they had just slept after some mind-blowing sex. Klaus felt like vomiting, _I shouldn't have touched him._ He thought, but then he saw Taki's uniform was not one button out of place. Looking up, Klaus could see Taki staring intently into his eyes, and then Taki's gaze darted to the edge of the bed where Klaus's used syringe lay. Taki's eyes flared to life as if doused with gasoline.

"Klaus," He fumed "what on earth have you done?"


End file.
